Camping Basket!
by Canadian Tom-boy
Summary: Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo go camping! But it seems everyone's stuff is slowly going missing, and throughout the days of camp, someone goes missing. Could these events be linked to the new robber at large?
1. Road Trip

**Canadian Tom-boy: **Welcome to _Camping Basket_! This is my first _Fruits Basket _fanfiction, since I just got the first and second volume recently, which means I apologize for lack of characters or relevance to the actual plot of the manga. I hope you enjoy and R&R. (P.S. This fanfiction idea came to me while reading the manga at _Camp Couchiching_)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket_, nor any of it's characters. I do happen to own the characters who's names will appear in **bold** the first time mentioned or any name for _anything_ I happen to come up with, as well as the camp in this story.

_Italics _mean thought, dreams, what a character has written or is reading.

**Bold **means the arrival of a new character, setting, or something I have created and own.

The name means _Precious Earth_

She stood in a hallway that seemed to stretch forever, though it had no doors. She peered around and took a few steps. She cautiously walked down this narrow hallway, walking for what seemed like distance from the seafloor to the top of Mount Everest, until abruptly she came to a dead-end.

_She panicked, her skirt flying a bit as she pivoted on her right foot as such basketball players would. Then she noticed a door on her right, and a door on her left. She wondered how she hadn't noticed them, for one door was a bright orange and had a cat carved into it, the other door being a blue-purple colour with a rat carved in it. Neither doors had handles, and they weren't paper doors either. "What's going on?" She wondered out loud, but for some reason she could not find her voice. And then she felt someone's hand grabbing her throat from behind her, and heard someone call her name…_

_Tohru…_

_Tohru…_

"Tohru! Wake up already!"

The girl's eyes shot up, and she looked up to see the orange-haired Sohma looking down at her, shaking her. "Get up! We're going to miss the bus to camp!"

Tohru Honda blinked up at Kyo for a moment, before she sat up so abruptly, she hit her forehead against Kyo's.

"Ow! Watch it!" Kyo hissed, standing up straight and rubbing his forehead.

"Oh my God! Camp! I totally forgot!" Tohru panicked, throwing the covers off of her and jumping out of bed. Kyo watched her as she darted to her closet to get her clothes.

Kyo exited before she began stripping her clothes off. He peered again when he heard her shout. "What's wrong _now_? Hurry up already!"

"My bracelet is gone!"

"So go without it! Get another one later, but right now we have to _GO_!"

Tohru grabbed her bag that was sitting by her door, darting out past Kyo and rushing down the stairs, almost tripping over her feet as she got to the base of the staircase. She burst out the front door, Kyo following her. She almost fell right onto Yuki and Kyo's bags, which were sitting outside.

Yuki eyed her as she stumbled out of the door, and looked at Kyo. "Right on time. Seven a.m. Good job, Kyo. For once."

Kyo twitched at this, but Tohru did not get what the prince meant. "W-w-wha? I thought we were late…"

"We lied to you so you wouldn't sleep in, since we knew you were awake all night." Kyo said, cleaning out his right ear with his finger boredly.

Tohru blinked a bit, and then Yuki smiled at her. "You can sleep on the way to **Camp Kichou Chikyuu**."

She felt a little better, but right now she felt like collapsing. She was exhausted.

To Tohru's relief, the bus had three-people seats. When everyone's bags were stored in the sides of the bus, she climbed into the bus with her hand on the hand-rail. Most people wanted the back seat, but she, Hana, and Uo sat in the front on the left. Yuki sat in the front on the right with two boys, while Kyo was in the back being called _cat-lover_ by everyone there. He kept muttering things under his breath.

Tohru's head was rested on Uo's shoulder as she went to sleep. Uo didn't mind. She just smiled. "It's a long trip; she'll be awake halfway through." She noted to Hana.

Hana was looking over at the three boys. "The one on Yuki's right has waves just like his…though something is a little different about them…

One of the boys sitting with Yuki known as **Iki Terahara** turned around in the seat as the bus moved forwards. He almost had a heart attack when he saw the Yuki fan-girls sitting in the seat behind the boys. He blinked at them with violet eyes, shaking his head so that his blonde hair moved out of his eyes. The fan-girls didn't notice him, for they were giggling and staring at the back of Yuki's head. He watched as the leader of the group leaned over their seat, looking at Yuki. "Did you hear about the robber at large? I really hope he doesn't steal any of your stuff, Yuki. That would make me sad."

The girl was disappointed when **Danko Iryoku**, sitting on Yuki's right, turned around and answered her instead of Yuki. "I assure you girls that Yuki nor you will be robbed. The robber hasn't reached our humble town yet." He said brightly, smiling.

The girls scowleded and they crossed their arms, looking out the window and whispering to each other. Danko didn't even seem to notice that the girls were pissed at him and were talking badly about him, for he just turned around, still smiling. Yuki looked at him. Danko always seemed cheerful, his brown eyes bright behind those glasses. He never seemed to notice when someone was insulting him. He reminded him of Tohru with his brown hair and cheery personality.

Iki also looked over at Danko, then turned around again. "I wonder what cabin we'll get?"

Yuki didn't say anything. He didn't really know these two boys that much. They were in the same class as him, but he never really noticed them. In fact, he hadn't noticed much of anything lately.

Danko smiled at Iki. "I was at the camp last year; I was in cabin **Imura**. But this year that'll be for the younger boys, so I think we'll get cabin **Tomokazu**."

Iki looked at Yuki. "What do you think Yuki?"

Yuki thought for a moment, wording his sentence in his head. "I believe we'll get cabin **Moriya**."

Iki laughed, and Danko chuckled. "The haunted cabin!" they said in union.

"…"

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Look out for the next chapter, _Kayaking With Kyo_!


	2. Kayaking With Kyo

**Canadian Tom-boy:** Gawd I love this fanfiction. Time for _Kayaking With Kyo_!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fruits Basket_, but I do own _Camp Kichou Chikyuu_, and my beloved _Danko _and _Iki._

_Italics _mean thought, dreams, what a character has written or is reading.

**Bold **means the arrival of a new character, setting, or something I have created and own.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHHH 

Tohru's head crashed into the back of the seat in front of her, instantly waking her up from her temporary hibernation. She sat up straight and frowned a bit. "What's going on…?"

"I think we're here." Uo said, leaning over and looking out the window.

"The bus-driver is careless." Hana said flatly, looking at Tohru. "Are you okay?"

Tohru nodded. "I'm fine…" She looked over at Yuki, who was half asleep. The bus had been driving for about an hour and a half, and Danko still managed to stay awake. Unlike Iki, who looked wasted.

She turned in her seat to look back at Kyo as the camp instructor came onto their bus and started giving them… well, instructions. Kyo was feeling ill at ease with a girl talking to him. She had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes, and wouldn't stop talking to Kyo. Kyo was scared out of his wits that she'd try to hug him and he'd be trapped. (A/N: Kyo's name is typed four times in this paragraph…oh, never mind, five now. O.o)

As soon as the instructor told them all that they could get off the bus and get their stuff, Kyo, even though he was all the way at the back of the bus, was the first off the bus.

After some pushing, shoving, shouted, cursing, and more wonderful stuff, everyone had their bags and was waiting to be given the location of their cabins. Tohru stood with her small bag, looking around at everyone that had about three to five bags and wondered what the heck these people could be bringing.

"Hey, you're Tohru, right? Tohru Honda?" Danko asked her with about three fair-size bags over his shoulders.

Tohru looked and him and stared into his eyes behind his glasses. At the moment, she was lost for words, so she just nodded slowly. Danko smiled, "Good." Then he put his bags down, taking Tohru's hand and shaking it. "A pleasure to meet you; I'm Danko Iryoku. Yuki told me a bit about you on the bus."

Tohru's eyes went wide ever so slightly, and she looked around for Yuki. Danko frowned slightly, then laughed. "He's gone to get help carrying his bags. Don't worry about him." He told her, waving his hand a bit in a gesture.

That's when Tohru noticed the bracelet on his left wrist. She grabbed his hand, pulled his wrist forward, and examined the bracelet. "Hey! I have a bracelet just like this! Or, at least I _had_…until I lost it." She looked up at Danko, who looked a bit confused. "Where did you get this?"

"Iki gave it to me."

"Iki?"

"Yeah; Iki Terahara." He pointed out the blonde boy gathering up his lumpy bags, who was muttering under his breath about how his mom always packed unnecessary things just to torture him.

"Not to be rude, but do you know where _he _got it?" Tohru asked.

Danko shook his head. "No; you'd have to ask him yourself."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Tohru and Danko turned their heads to see Kyo running for his life with his bags from the girl who always talked to him. "Wait! Kyo! Don't run!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU STALKER!" Kyo yelled over his shoulder, hiding behind the councilor. The girl, now discouraged, slunk away and sadly grabbed her bags.

"Well, I'm going to go help Iki with his bags. I'll see you soon!" Danko said cheerfully, grabbing his own things and heading over to Iki. Right after he left, Yuki was back. He went up to Tohru, who smiled at him. "Hello Yuki!"

Yuki smiled back. "Hello Tohru. I got the location of your cabin for you."

Tohru blinked. "Really?" She hadn't expected Yuki to do this.

Yuki nodded, handing her a sheet of paper with her cabin's name written in large kanji: **BARA**.

Tohru stared at it. '_Rose'? Why would someone name a cabin 'Rose'…? No matter! I think it's a wonderful name!_

"What cabin are you in, Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Moriya." Yuki answered simply.

"The haunted cabin!" Iki and Danko shouted from where they were. Yuki sweat-dropped.

Tohru blinked. "Haunted?"

"It's just a bunch of hoobla." Yuki said.

"You'll probably hear the tale of the cabins at the campfire tonight!" Danko called cheerfully.

"Everyone! Listen up!" The instructor yelled. She seemed rather bored to Tohru. "I trust you all have your cabins now. So now what I need you to do is to go to your cabins, pick your beds, and get your swimsuits on! Meet me at dock three when you're done and I'll tell you what activity we're doing!"

Yuki and Tohru blinked. _I wonder what activity…_

"Yuki-san!"

Yuki almost fell over when someone latched onto him from behind. His mind panicked. _Oh no! I'm going to transform right in front of everyone!_

He shut his eyes and waited to transform. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes a looked over his shoulder to see who hugged him. His face went blank when he saw who it was.

"Momiji, what are you doing here?" He asked flatly.

Tohru was blinking as she watched the sight of the half-German in swim trunks let go of his cousin. He smiled brightly. "I came with Ha'ri to camp! " he announced.

Then he looked around Yuki at Tohru. His face lit up. "Tohru-san!" He ran to go hug her, but a hand pulled back on his shoulder.

Kyo gave Momiji a good whack on top of his head. "Not in front of everyone, you idiot!"

"GAHH! KYO HIT ME!"

Yuki turned around to find Hatori looking at Momiji. "It looks like you're doing a bad job in watching over him." Yuki said coldly.

"Akito ordered me to watch over you and Kyo. He told me to bring him along." Hatori glanced at Yuki to see his scowl. "Akito did not tell me what he was planning."

Yuki gave him a disbelieving look, but looked over when the instructor began speaking.

"Now, seeing as you're all here, when I'm done speaking, I want you to go over there-" she pointed, "- and get a life jacket that _fits_, and one of those paddles. You're going to be kayaking."

Kyo froze, letting go of Momiji. "K-kayaking? You mean…in the _water_, kayaking?"

"You can't kayak in the sand." Uo said, patting him on the shoulder, smirking.

Kyo got goosebumps. _…I hate camp._

When everyone was getting their lifejackets on, Tohru couldn't seem to find one that fit. She frowned, setting the fifth one she tried on back on its hook. "Here; try this one."

She whirled around, almost having a heart attack when she heard Danko's voice. He didn't have his glasses on, and he wasn't very thin and bony like she expected. She blushed when she thought of how cute he was. She stuttered out a thank you and took the lifejacket from him, slipping it on. He attached the clamps for her. It fit. "There you go."

Yuki was watching them the whole time, and felt a slight ping of emotion in hit gut. He ignored it and turned away, taking his paddle to a kayak.

Iki walked past Tohru and Danko. Tohru opened her mouth to ask Iki where he got the bracelet Danko had from, but she decided not to. The look on his face told her he wasn't in a good mood. She didn't find it odd, for she had been asleep on the bus and didn't see how cheery he had been. Yuki would've found it weird, but he wasn't paying attention.

Meanwhile, the girl who Kyo had called a stalker, and another boy were trying to force Kyo down into a kayak. He yelled and struggled, then suddenly looked at the girl. "Hey; what's your name?'

The girl blinked, having been caught off guard. She blushed. "A-ano…**Urei Yorokobi.**"

"Alright then, Urei. LET GO OF ME!" Kyo yelled, pushing her away.

Urei looked hurt. She let go off him, going silent and watching as he pushed the other boy away, going into the kayak slowly by himself. She turned, grabbed a paddle, and held it out to Kyo timidly. She didn't want him to snap at her. He stared at her a moment, mumbled something, and forced himself to gently take it from her. She went to get her own paddle and get into a kayak.

After a few long moments, everyone was in their kayaks, Yuki beside Tohru on one side, and Iki on the other side. Tohru was going to take this chance (again) to ask Iki where he got the bracelet Danko had from, but a councilor was already steadily pushing him into the water. She doubted she would've mustered up enough guts to ask anyways. He glided out, balancing perfectly with experience. Yuki looked over at Tohru when she was staring at Iki, admiring his timed strokes. Both of their heads turned when there was a _KERPLUNK!_

Tohru gasped. _Oh my God!_ Yuki just looked ahead of himself as the councilor pushed his kayak into the water. Kyo had been pushed into the water and had tipped over into the lake straight away. His head broke the water just as Tohru jumped over many kayaks to make it over there. "Oh my God! Kyo, are you okay?"

Uo smirked slightly as she too was pushed into the water. Kyo was coughing, having got water in his lungs. The camp instructor went over, hooked her arms under his armpits and lifted him out of the water and onto the deck. Kyo panicked when his body was very close to hers. _Shit! I'm going to transform!_

And that he did. In his place, there was a cat and a pile of clothes. Kyo's clothes. The instructor looked utterly confused. Tohru, thinking quickly, pointed behind the instructor and yelled. "Kyo! Come back here!"

The cat caught on and dashed, running behind the boys' cabin. Tohru went and ran after the cat. She froze and squeaked for when she rounded the corner. There was Kyo, naked. She turned around; shutting her eyes as he got his the clothes he had just got from the cabin on. He blushed ever so slightly, but Tohru couldn't see it. "Thanks for covering for me." He mumbled.

"N-no problem." She stuttered, peeking over her shoulder. They went back over to the docks, everyone already in the water. The instructor looked at them, wanting an explanation.

"I forgot that I had food wrappers in the cabin from when I was snacking, and I went to go throw them out before raccoons came." Kyo lied smoothly.

The instructor rose a brow, then nodded as Kyo and Tohru got in their kayaks.

The campers had the rest of the day off to fool around until dark, which then they would have a campfire. The boys in one cabin were changing so they could dry off. The girls were applying make-up and such, but not Tohru and Urei. Tohru didn't own any, and Urei was just a tad bit sad, so she didn't want to.

Urei was sitting on the bottom of one of the bunks, looking down at the floor. Tohru went over to her, since Hana and Uo had gone to use the showers, for they had gotten tangled in a patch of seaweed during kayaking. "What are you doing?"

Urei, caught off guard, meeped a bit, and then looked up at Tohru. She then looked back down at the ground. "Nothing." She sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

Urei stayed silent for a moment, then spoke. "I just wanted to try to make friends with Kyo, but he hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you; he just gets mad easy. You know, I used to think he hated me."

Urei stared at her wide-eyed. "Really? But you guys are such good friends!"

Tohru nodded. "I know. He never really hated me; he just had a bad temper."

Urei smiled weakly. She felt better now.

Tohru smiled too. "What's your name?"

"Urei Yorokobi. You?"

"Tohru Honda."

Just then, Uo and Hana came in, all dried off. They looked at Urei and Tohru. Tohru stood up. "Uo-chan! Hana-chan! Welcome back!" She said, spreading her arms wide. I would like you to meet Urei-chan!" She turned to Urei. "Urei, these are my friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan."

Urei bowed her head. "How do you do, Hana-chan and Uo-chan?"

Uo just stared at her. Then she looked at Tohru. "We were just going to ask you if you wanted to go for a hike. They have a trail that goes into the forest."

Tohru nodded. "Sure! I'll go! Can Urei-chan come too?"

"Why not?" Hana said. Urei's face brightened.

"Okay then, let's go!"

**A/N:** I liked this chapter better than the first, but it was a pain to write… I wonder who's going to go missing, because honest to God I haven't decided. But I can guarantee it will NOT be….naw, I shouldn't be telling you this much. You'll have to wait until the next chapter, _Missing Possessions, Missing People_!


	3. Missing Possessions, Missing People

**Canadian Tom-boy:** Sorry for the very, very long delay. Though I shouldn't be apologizing because I was pretty sure I stated I was doing all this for my own enjoyment…No matter. I hope I have not lost a few friends on my trips of the moving out west. On with the story!

"Com'on Urei! We'll leave without you!" Ou called as the three girls waited for the shy blonde to drench herself in bug spray liked a wild animal. She jogged up with them, joining them as they began walking.  
"Do you really need to much bug spray on you? I can smell it perfectly as if you had sprayed it up my nose." Uo stated.

"I'm overly allergic to mosquito bites. They swell up thiiis big without anything but the air touching them." Urei explained, making a circle with her fingers the size of a Canadian quarter (A/N: They're in Japan y'know, so I felt the need to say it.).

Tohru looked at the size of the circle she made. "Ouch, that must itch like crazy."

Urei shrugged. "Most people itch bites no matter how big, but since I was little I gained control of my own body so I don't scratch them. Eventually they go small and I don't even know they're there."

Hana wasn't paying attention at all as they left sight of the cabins.

Five minutes before they were supposed to head to the camp fire sight, Tohru checked her little pink watch. "We should be heading back soon. Only…five minutes?"

"We better run then." Uo said, breaking out into a run with Hana following her. Tohru soon realized what they were doing and ran too. But Urei had dropped something from her pack and was looking for it. "Guess! Wait up! …Guys?"

Urei stood up with a flashlight from her pack, looking around. Which way did they go? Then she felt a firm grip on her shoulder.

With the flickering flame of the fire in sight, The three musketeers broke through the bushes, huffing a puffing. "Sorry…we're….late…" Tohru puffed between breaths, sitting down.

The councilor nodded, taking a head count with her pencil. "We're missing someone."

Hana didn't even look up. "Urei Yorokobi." She said.

Tohru and Uo blinked. Tohru stood up. "Oh no! I left her back there! I gotta go find her!" She turned, about to run back into the woods, but an instructor stopped her.

"Don't worry; Urei has been to this camp before and there are yellow marks on the trees she can follow back to the cabins." The councilor assured her, motioning for her to sit down.

Tohru looked over her shoulder into the woods, sitting down. She sighed. _I'm worrying for nothing._

"Now shuffle yourselves up as I pick who's 'it' for the first game."

The campfire period of the night had been cut short due to rain.

But the boys didn't mind; they were having fun with pillow fights all in one cabin. Crowded.

Kyo and Yuki were on their separate bunks, Yuki reading a book, Kyo twirling a feather from his pillow between his fingers. He was the only one with a feather-stuffed pillow. He looked over as someone socked Danko in the back of the head. He snickered a bit. Iki was sleeping face down in his pillow on his bunk when someone's pillow flew into him like a bullet, waking him up. Momiji looked up at Iki. "Sorrrryy!"

Iki blinked at him sleepily, putting his face back in the pillow, mumbling something about a baseball bat.

Kyo looked up at the wooden boards that made up the frame of the top bunk. He wished there was a unisex cabin… He shook his head. _What am I saying, er, thinking! If there WAS one, and I asked to be in it, I'd look like a pervert!_ He looked over at Yuki. _All he does when all the girls aren't around is read._

One person who was on one of the top bunks suddenly lost his balance, falling off the bunk. He would've landed on Danko, but the boy whipped around, grabbing the other boy's arms and holding him up. The boy blinked down at him. "Whoa, thanks man." Danko smiled. "It's no problem." He held the boy up until he was sitting safely on the bunk.

No one but Yuki and Kyo had noticed. Kyo didn't care, but Yuki found what Danko did a strange act. His thoughts were interrupted when a councilor's voice told them to turn the lights out and go to bed. Outside the window, he swore he heard raccoons.

"Awww, no!" One of the boys woke up half the cabin with his moans as he stood by their door with the broken screen and the torn open garbage bag. Danko put his glasses on, peering at the garbage bag from his top bunk. Iki shot awake, jumping down from his bunk and grabbing his open bag, rummaging through it. He groaned.

"Raccoons." Kyo said simply, eyes closed.

Iki glared. "I know that! Because they left their grubby paw prints where my chocolate bar used to be!" He snapped.

Danko smiled at Iki. "I told you not to bring sweets."

Kyo yawned, slinking off the bed and rummaging through his bag for a change of clothes. "…Hey. A pair of my jeans are gone." He noted sleepily. Any more awake and he would've confronted everyone in the cabin noisily.

Everyone looked into their bags, finding something gone. Danko's cell phone was gone. Yuki's gardening book. Everyone found something gone, except for Iki. When people asked what he got stolen, he only grunted and mumbled that the only thing gone was his chocolate bar. He laid his face in his pillow.

The hallway had somehow gotten longer than it's impossible length, then shortened rapidly, so that there were three walls with three doors. There were the rat and cat doors on either side of her, but the door in front of her was new. It had no colour. It was not white. It was not black. It was not any colour of the rainbow. Instead, it was a swirling mass of invisible, but yet she couldn't see through the door, though when she tapped on it, it quite obvious that it was made of glass.

She blinked, dragging her fingers along the door. It felt like stained glass. She looked up at the door, which stretched all the way to the ceiling of this strange hallway. And then she noticed this door had an animal carved into in. She couldn't see it properly, so she reached up to feel it out, but the carving seem to moved up just out of her reach when she tried to touch it. Behind her, she heard a cry of help…

Tohru jerked into the world, sitting up and hugging her legs. She looked at her watch. It read one minute past seven a.m. She got up, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, and that everyone had to way up in nine minutes soon enough.

She looked over at the bunk next to hers. Urei still hadn't returned from the hiking trip.

**A/N: **Apologies again. Especially since there arm many time skips in this chapter and it's a short one. I really just wanted to get to the pillow fight and the dream. But I give you a warning: **when this fanfiction is done, I will probably be going back to it and replacing chapter with ones that are the same, but longer and more detailed.** So look out for that!

And also, if you have any ideas of what should happen or what activities the characters could do next, just private message me or tell me in your review. But private message is recommended. For a short time only, too, I am accepting OCC for this story. Make up a character profile, send it to me, and your character might have a role in the story!

Look out for the next chapter, Time for a Rat Circus!


End file.
